Kovu
NOTE: '''This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "It's takes more than one person to keep the future safe and bright." '''Kovu Odumbe is a Defense hero of the Overwatch series. He is a young skilled archer who was given the Askari Bow by his guardian, Hamadi Mwangi during his younger years, originates from Mwanga, Kenya. He is the older twin brother of Sarafina Odumbe 'and is recruited by Soldier: 76 after meeting him again years later. Appearance Physical Appearance Kovu is shown to be a well built young man with a perfect muscular structure, standing in 6'0" height. He has long dreadlocks that go downwards towards his back with bangs and sports brown eyes. Attire His wear consists of an African corset, a pair of orange and yellow pants, a dark red sash worn on the left side, and a pair of sandals. He even sports traditional make up: having circle markings underneath his eyes and three straight markings going down his forehead. Personality Kovu is a serious young man who puts himself on the line for his loved ones, espcially his younger twin sister, Sarafina. After the attack in Mwanga, Kovu began learning about combat, survival, and the use of weapons in which he becomes specialized in archery through his guardian Hamadi Mwangi. Kovu is very protective when it comes to having allies, his sister as well, and whenever he sees them hurt, he comes charging in, not even thinking about what consequences he will face. Kovu inherits psychic abilities which starts with aura reading which later develops into his true psychic power: Precognition, an ability that allows Kovu to see small events of the future. Aside from his seriousness, Kovu is shown to know how to have fun with the others and enjoys doing gymnastics and is a skilled dancer. He is shown to be very bashful at times and doesn't like bragging about himself. Backstory COMING SOON... Abilities Main Abilities 'Askari Bow The main weapon which is a large longbow, the same size as Hanzo's Storm Bow. However, unlike the Storm Bow in which is required actual arrows, the Askari Arrow allows Kovu to summon arrows created from mystical energy emitted from a special jewel on the Askari Bow that produces 75 percent in damage when in contact with the enemy. Main default key: Left-Click on mouse 'Bead Bombs' Kovu's Bead Bombs are his secondary weapon. They are large bead-like bombs that produce fine explosions that give 25 percent in damage which staggers enemies in a small radius. His sister possesses the same projectile weapons that give off the same damage. Main default key: E''' on desktop or laptop '''Jua Berries Jua Berries are the main health source for Kovu. They are edible and sweet reddish-pink berries that are mostly used for medicine to help boost up a patient's immune system and boost up their energy. Kovu eats the Jua Berries to help him regain his health whenever it reaches to low after being hit by the enemy, giving him a slight boost along the way. The Jua Berries are only found in Mwanga and other parts of Kenya. Main default key: Left-shift on desktop or laptop 'Stampede Shot' The Stampede Shot is Kovu's ultimate ability. Once the meter reaches 100%, Kovu's Askari Bow starts glowing in yellow light, summoning a large quantity of its mystical energy, allowing Kovu to unleash a tremendous barrage of arrows which charge like a raging stampede which brings around 75% in damage or receive multiple kills on the enemy. Whenever a player uses Kovu or an enemy Kovu uses the ability, he shouts out "Long live Mwanga!" while an allied Kovu shouts out "Huwezi kushinda!" which means "You will not win!" in Swahili. Main Default key: Q''' on desktop or laptop Side Abilities '''NOTE: These abilities do not appear in the game. Shown in comics only. 'Aura Reading' Kovu's family were gifted with different psychic abilities through generations and it starts with aura reading when they are newborns. Kovu and Sarafina were born with this ability, allowing them to 'read' people's aura and other energy such as their emotions, their health rate, and even their personality. However, this isn't Kovu's true power, this is only a starter ability. His true ability is precognition. 'Precognition (Clairvoyance)' Precognition is Kovu's true psychic ability. This power allows him to forsee small events of the future, whether the events are good, bad, or even just plain stupid. Kovu's first use of his power is when he sees that the base was nearly caught on fire when Soldier 76 and Lucio were trying to make breakfast for the team which results into disastrous results. His development of this ability starts as a side effect which is an unbearable headache which lasts for hours before it immediately relieves, thus having the power fully developed. Relationships Sarafina Odumbe Being one minute older than his sister made him feel that he had to be the responsible one. Kovu has shared a strong bond with Sarafina since they were children and after they left Mwanga to seek refuge in the United States, he vowed to himself that he would protect her at all costs. Kovu tries his best to being her keeper and sometimes act too bossy which in results, causing him to argue with Sarafina, getting on her whenever she gets very headstrong about everything. But deep inside, he knows that Sarafina admires him a lot and he wants her to be more responsible if she wants more independence. Soldier 76 Kovu met Soldier 76 under his birth name, Jack Morrison when he visited Hamadi in the United States, years before the Ominic Crisis and the formation of Overwatch. Soldier remembered how adorable Kovu looked as well as his sister, Sarafina and would often bring them gifts whenever he came to visit. He isn't the type of man who can get along with kids, but after meeting Kovu and how much effort he has put when training for combat, he couldn't help but feel envious, thinking that he should've taken them under his wing. Years later, Soldier 76 is able to meet Kovu again and offers him to join Overwatch, which he agrees (thanks to Sarafina giving him a speech) and was able to rekindle their relationship they had years ago. Hanzo Shimada Kovu and Hanzo both have things in common: they're both archers and have younger siblings (technically Sarafina is Kovu's twin sister), but Hanzo finds himself envious that Kovu was able to protect Sarafina from harm while he was forced to kill Genji for refusing to take the role in being the heir of the Shimada clan, when he knew his younger brother wanted to start his own life. Hanzo enjoys Kovu's company and would join him in shooting practice or meditation and would talk about their lives or even their times in Overwatch. Hanzo starts seeing Kovu as his 'future brother-in-law' after Genji starts becoming romantically involved with Sarafina (despite her rejecting him many times) and becomes very protective of him, especially when he meets the recent Hero: Soujiro Hattori, who becomes infatuated with the Mwanga archer. Quotes Hero Selected *"It takes more than one person to keep the future safe and bright." During Set Up *"We must get ready for battle." *"This isn't the time to be fooling around." *"I'm now getting very impatient. We need to get moving." Communication Hello *"Hello!" *"Hey there." *"Jambo!" *"Greetings!" *"Inakuaje?" Thank You *"Thank you." *"I give you my thanks." *"Asante." Understood *"Understood." *"I heard you." *"I am all ears." *"Got it." Need Healing *"I need a doctor!" *"I need medical assistance!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Gather up with me!" *"Huddle up here!" *"Get together!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging." *0%-89% "Stampede Shot is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "My Stampede Shot is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Stampede Shot, ready to fire!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Let's go!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"My spirit is raging!" *"I'm on fire! Don't get to my bad side!" *"Mimi niko moto!" (Swahili for "I'm on fire!") Abilities Bead Bombs *"Bead Bombs!" *"Think fast!" *"Not quick enough!" *"Headshot!" Stampede Shot *"Long live Mwanga!" (self and hostile) *"Huwezi kushinda!" - Swahili for "You will not win!" (friendly) Unlockable Voice Lines Default *"Shot through the heart!" 25 Credits *"One shot. One kill." *Is That All You Got? - "Hm. Is that all you got?" *Death Wish - "Are you asking for a death wish?" *All Is Fair - "Yote ni sawa katika upendo na vita." Translation: All is fair in love and war. *"Easy target!" *"Good Grief!" - "Huzuni nzuri!" Translation: Good grief" *Robin Hood'' - '' "I am no Robin Hood." *Shut Up! - "Nyamaza!" Translation: "Stop!" or "Shut up!" *"Shots fired!" *Child's Play - "I don't do child's play." 75 Credits Seasonal Events Halloween Terror Winter Wonderland Lunar New Year Archives Anniversary Summer Games Pre-Match Conversations Sarafina *'Kovu:' Sarafina, please don't go ahead of battle like you did last time. *'Sarafina:' I'm not a child anymore and neither are you, Kovu. *'Sarafina: '''Have you always been this bossy, Kovu? You really need to lighten up sometimes. *'Kovu: Now that's just rude. I do ''lighten up most times. Soldier 76 *'Soldier 76: 'It is an honor to have you join Overwatch. We have a lot to make up for. *'Kovu: 'We do, Soldier. And also, it was Sarafina who talked me into joining. We have an opportunity after all. *'Kovu: 'Soldier, what really happened to you? I heard the news that you went missing. *'Soldier 76: It's a long story, son. I'm not really good in telling what had happened after our downfall. Hanzo *'Hanzo:' Perhaps we should get together for some tea, Kovu. I think we might have a wonderful conversation. *'Kovu:' I would be delighted to accept that offer, Hanzo. *'Hanzo: '''Your skill in archery has potential. I challenge you to a shooting match. *'Kovu: You are on! May the best archer win. Genji *'''Genji: Kovu, I need to ask you something. How can I be able to fight along your sister? *'Kovu: '''If you are talking to me about asking Sarafina out, you might as well forget it. *'Kovu: Genji, have you forgiven your brother? I have a feeling that you're still angry at him. *'Genji: '''That was in the past now. Hanzo and I have sought forgiveness and redemption within each other. McCree *'McCree: 'So, yer the new Hero, huh? Don't think yer tryin' to upstage Hanzo with that fancy bow of yers. *'Kovu: I am upstaging who now? *'McCree: '''I like ya, Kovu. Ya don't seem to back down when it comes to our team. *'Kovu: What can I say? If you have to protect your sibling for years, then you have to look out for your friends. Sombra *'''Sombra: Well, if it isn't my favorite jungle boy. Everyone treating you well, Scarface? *'Kovu: '''Don't get all cute with me. And my name is Kovu. *'Kovu:' It's no wonder people are trying to update with antiviruses. You're nothing but trouble. *'Sombra:' Aww... and here I thought I was gonna send you a friend request. Junkrat *'Junkrat: Wow... I never thought you'd be this fiery! You're making me sweat! *'Kovu: '''And I wonder why Mei doesn't want to be around you. *'Junkrat: 'Oi, you mind if I try out those Bead Bombs of yours? *'Kovu: 'Don't even think about it, ''Jamison. Doomfist *'''Doomfist: It's an honor to have one of my brothers here. But it's a shame that you have to join their ''side. *'Kovu:' I take my pride in joining Overwatch. Something ''you won't ever understand, Akande. *'Doomfist:' Perhaps we can make a deal, Kovu. If you join Talon, we can restore Mwanga like it was before the attack. *'Kovu:' Mwanga is already reaching to its recovery, your little trick won't work on me. Mercy *'Kovu: '''Ms. Ziegler, is it true that you are called the Guardian Angel? *'Mercy:' It's my job to aid people when in need. And please, just call me Mercy... or just Angela. *'Mercy: Kovu, where can I be able to find those Jua Berries? I heard that they help restore health. *'''Kovu: You can only find them in Mwanga, Angela. They are like the main medicine used when people are sick over there. Lúcio *'Kovu: '''Have always been this optimistic? *'Lúcio: You always focus on the positive than the negative. *'Lúcio: '''Yo, Kovu! You never seem to come to my concerts, your sister told me that you love dancing. *'Kovu: 'Maybe I should come to your next one then. That way Sarafina can finally get off my back. Reaper *'Kovu: Have you heard of a therapist? I think you need one. *'Reaper:' Heh, and here I thought you'd be cool. *'Reaper:' I'm nothing but an empty shell. A monster to an existence. *'Kovu:' Seriously, are you either in a phase or just bipolar? Trivia *Kovu's name means 'scar' in Swahili which is why Sombra gave him the nickname 'Scarface.' He is also named after Kovu from Disney's'' The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and ''The Lion Guard. *He is one minute older than his twin sister, Sarafina. *His horoscope is the Gemini and his Zodiac is the Goat. *Kovu is very passionate about cooking and baking along with Sarafina, and he takes his culinary skills seriously after being taught by both his parents and Hamadi. *Kovu, Sarafina, and the rest of the Odumbe family come from the Kikuyu tribe. *According to CureKurogane, Kovu was originally was going to be named 'Kimba', but he felt like it didn't fit him and it didn't have a meaning. So he changed his name to Kovu since it's of Swahili origin. Category:Heroes Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Kenyan characters Category:African characters Category:Twins